Allianz/P
Im Osten im südlich des Sumpflandes sind eigentlich spermien unter Kontrolle der Allianz, mit Ausnahme des Schwarzfelsens und den Verwüsteten Landen. Doch selbst in diesen Winkeln der schenkel unterhält die Allianz zumindest und zeigt Präsenz. Die Allianz ist äusserst abhängig und dessen Umland, da dies als letzte Bastion der stolzen Menschenkönigreiche gilt. Folglich hält sich auch in diesem Teil der Östlichen Königreiche der Hauptteil der analen auf, was angesichts des Zustandes der Nordländer nun kein glücklicher Umstand ist. Süderstade ist wohl das letzte sichere schwanz dert nördlich gebiegt ist während Stromgarde in einen DreieierKrieg gegen Syndikat, Oger & Trolle sowie Verlassene mund gebläse ist. Eine Rückeroberung des analen bereichs wäre nicht zuletzt als Ausgangsbasis für weitere Unterstützung im Norden von Vorteil. Weiter nördlich sieht es mit Allianzstützpunkten mehr als mau aus, Lordaeron befindet sich unter Kontrolle der Verlassenen und die einzige menschliche Streitmacht welche ihnen etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte, war der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 172-173 Im Westen In Kalimdor sieht die Lage anders aus. Während man in den Östlichen Königreichen eine klare Linie ziehen kann, sind die Streitkräfte auf Kalimdor quer über den Kontinent verstreut. Teldrassil und vor allem natürlich Darnassus gehören der Allianz an, allerdings ist der Baum von einer Krankheit befallen, welche ihn langsam aber sicher verdirbt. Von Auberdine aus ist die Dunkelküste weitgehend unter Kontrolle, wenngleich der östliche Teil ebenso von der Verderbnis befallen ist. Südlich der Dunkelküste befindet sich das Eschental, welches immer heftiger zwischen Allianz und Horde umkämpft ist, besonders im südlichen Teil gewinnen die Orcs an Stärke. Zentralkalimdor hat der Allianz derzeit wenig zu bieten, mit der Ausnahme Theramores natürlich. Im Süden Kalimdors bleiben eigentlich nur noch Feralas und Silithus erwähnenswert, wenngleich die Burg Cenarius die Neutralität wahrt. In Feralas ist vor allem die Mondfederfeste samt Shandris Mondfeder und ihren Schildwachen erwähnungswert, allerdings befinden sich jene vor allem in der Defensive gegen die Naga.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 173 Gefahren Brennende Legion Die Schlacht am Berg Hyjal wurde zwar gewonnen, doch die Allianz und die Horde stehen längst nicht mehr derart nebeneinander wie in diesem Krieg. Es gibt immer noch genügend Kulte, welche sich den Dämonen angeschlossen haben, und eine momentane Schwäche muss keine längerfristige Schwäche sein. Der Verlust von Archimonde war natürlich ein herber Schlag, aber sicherlich kein unüberwindbarer. In den Verwüsteten Landen gibt es immer noch zahlreiche Dämonen und der Teufelswald scheint völlig verloren.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 175 Immerhin konnte am Sonnenbrunnen das Schlimmste - die Beschwörung Kil'jaedens durch Kael'thas' Truppen - verhindert werden, allerdings gilt auch hier nach wie vor: geschwächt ist nicht vollkommen zerstört, und so gibt es auch immer noch Dämonen.World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Horde Der Kampf gegen die Horde steht aus tief verwurzeltem Hass bei vielen Allianzmitgliedern recht oben auf der Prioritätenliste. Zudem ist die Horde recht zahlreich. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit findet hier die Mitgliedschaft der Verlassenen in der Horde. Jene sind misstrauisch jedem Lebenden gegenüber, selbst wenn es sich um Verbündete handelt. Auf der anderen Seite wiederum sind einige Hordemitglieder überzeugt, dass ihnen die Verlassenen auch ohne zu Zögern in den Rücken fallen würden. Die grösste Gefahr, welche die Horde darstellt ist die Tatsache, dass die Scharmützel die Allianzstreitkräfte von den wirklichen Brennpunkten abhalten. Es gibt kaum Möglichkeiten beispielsweise effektiv im Teufelswald gegen die Dämonen vorzugehen, solange die Orcs die Grenzen des Eschentals bedrohen. Demzufolge sollte die Allianz ihre Prioritäten klarer definieren, die ewigen Scharmützel dienen keiner Seite und gewinnen tut in diesen Fällen nur eine dritte Fraktion wie beispielsweise die Legion im Teufelswald. Nebst den Verlassenen könnten auch die Trolle ein Problem darstellen. Die Dunkelspeertrolle selbst haben nun keine sonderlich grosse Hintergrundgeschichte was einen Krieg gegen die Allianz betrifft, andere Trollstämme schon. Sollten sich jene der Horde ebenfalls anschliessen und erneut ein vereintes Trollreich auf die Beine stellen, sähe die Situation gänzlich anders aus.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 176 Tauren und Orcs wiederum sind derzeit weniger ein Problem, schlicht weil sie weise Anführer in Cairne und Thrall besitzen, welche versuchen weitere bewaffnete Konflikte so gut es geht zu vermeiden. Zudem arbeiten die Tauren was das Druidentum betrifft, recht eng mit den Nachtelfen zusammen. Ein ganz anderes Kaliber Orcs sind Garrosh und sein Kriegshymnenklan. Jene lassen doch vermehrt Erinnerungen an die Orcs des Ersten und Zweiten Krieges hochkommen, und sie schrecken auch nicht vor Angriffen auf die Allianz zurück.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking : "Sie haben gesehen, dass die Allianz das Tor angegriffen hat und sie sind ihnen in den Rücken gefallen... DAS ist genau das, wofür die HORDE steht!" Interne Probleme Der Kampf gegen die Bedrohungen Azeroths wird durch interne Probleme erschwert. Tatsache ist, dass die Allianz sicherlich ihren Anteil an Verrätern beherbergt hat, und dies fast schon zur Norm geworden ist. Zudem stellen Hexenmeister ein Problem dar - wenn auch andere Probleme überwiegen. Jene mögen nicht zwangsläufig Verräter an der Allianz sein zu diesem Zeitpunkt, aber einen Dämonen als Schosstier zu halten kann nur schlecht ausgehen. Tatsächlich gibt es einige Gesellen, welche nicht zwangsläufig mit der Führung arbeiten, sondern eher kontraproduktiv und teils auch recht merkwürdig. Fandral Hirschhaupt ist ein solcher Kandidat. Ein ungesegnetes Teldrassil lastet schwer auf seinen Schultern - auch wenn seine Absichten bei der Pflanzung durchaus ehrenhaft gewesen sein mögen. Zudem interessiert er sich äusserst für Morgenkorn, eine Pflanze welche hauptsächlich für Flüche verwendet wird.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 177 Sturmwind ging es diesbezüglich längere Zeit nicht besser. Nebst Sabotageaktionen der Bruderschaft der Defias und des Syndikats machte vor allem Katrana Prestors Herrschaft in Varians Abwesenheit der Stadt zu schaffen. Zumindest dieses Problem wurde mit Varians Rückkehr ausgemerzt und Prestor als niemand Geringeres denn Onyxia enttarnt.World of Warcraft: The Comic'' Ein wesentlich delikateres Problem stellt Dalaran dar. Natürlich haben die Kirin Tor im Zweiten und Dritten Krieg der Allianz unermessliche Dienste erwiesen. Allerdings kamen auf einen Khadgar oder Antonidas auch Kel'Thuzad, Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und Medivh. Dass man mit Arkaner Magie nicht spielt, ist spätestens seit dem Dritten Krieg und der zweiten Invasion der Brennenden Legion ersichtlich. Zudem war Dalaran ein Ursprungsort für Kel'Thuzads Kult der Verdammten, und einige Kultisen treiben sicherlich auch jetzt noch unentdeckt in Allianzstädten ihr Unwesen. Die letzte interne Gefahr wäre die Untätigkeit. Viele Soldaten wurden vielerorts sehr lange zurückgehalten, und das tat ihnen nicht gut. Geißel Die Geißel stellt nach wie vor die grösste Bedrohung für die Allianz - und auch alle anderen - dar. Die Situation in Nordend ist katastrophal, da der Lichkönig nahezu den ganzen Kontinent kontrolliert - einige wenige Posten ausgenommen. Lordaeron und Quel'Thalas geht es nicht sonderlich besser. Eine zu defensive Haltung, wie sie lange Zeit gepflegt wurde, füllt indessen nur die Reihen der Geißel oder der Verlassenen. Weite Bereiche von Quel'Thalas konnten inzwischen von den Blutelfen zurückerobert werden und stehen unter deren Kontrolle. Die Geister Karazhans stellten ebenso für lange Zeit eine Bedrohung dar''Alliance Player's Guide, S. 179, welcher sich schliesslich gestellt werden konnte. Auf Kalimdor gibt es nur vereinzelte Geißelaktivität, wie beispielsweise im Hügel der Klingenhauer oder in Desolace. Andere Untote haben nichts mit dem Lichkönig zu tun, auch wenn die elfischen Ruinen in Azshara, Winterquell oder Feralas von Geistern der Hochgeborenen heimgesucht werden. Weitere Gefahren Eigentlich lauern Gefahren überall. Die marodierenden Zentaurenbanden in Desolace könnten ebenso gefährlich werden wie erstarkte Silithiden in Silithus - auch wenn zumindest diese Gefahr derweil unter Kontrolle gebracht wurde.World of Warcraft'' Gerüchte über Illidans Wahnsinn und seine Allianz mit Naga, Blutelfen und einigen Draenei in der Scherbenwelt machten ebenso die Runde, vor allem da Malfurion aufgrund seines komatösen Zustandes unfähig war, einzugreifen.Alliance Player's Guide, S. 180 Der Verräter wurde mittlerweile besiegt. Die Naga selbst sind auch für sich genommen bereits eine Gefahr. Die loyalen Diener Azsharas hegen einen Groll gegen die Welt oberhalb des Meeres und es ist kein Geheimnis dass sie Pläne hegen, wieder Land zu erobern. Einige ehemalige Allianzmitglieder haben mittlerweile jene verraten und ihre eigenen Organisationen gegründet: die Rede ist vor allem von der Bruderschaft der Defias und dem Syndikat. Obschon beide Gruppierungen kaum in der Lage sind, eine Stadt wie Sturmwind wirklich zu belagern, ist Infiltration wiederum problemlos möglich. Mit Varians Rückkehr konnte zumindest der Bruderschaft ein entscheidender Schlag versetzt werden. Zu guter Letzt bliebe noch der Schwarze Drachenschwarm zu erwähnen, Todesschwinges Brut ist in dieser Hinsicht unberechenbar.